The Forbidden Lorien: Number Eleven
by nazzy1210
Summary: this story tells about the lorien no one knows about the princess of lorien
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the I am Number Four series. I just write off of Pitticus Lores awesome books!;)**

**Special thanks to : Timberwolf22 for helping with this chapter.:)**

It all started when the Mogadorians attacked. The warm summer air was crisp with the smell of Lorien Lotus and warm fresh baked cookies; I was running around in the park with my best friend/ training partner Ella.

"Ella come here, you to Stella."_ Stella._ That was my name on Lorien .

"Coming Linda." I yelled we stopped playing and came running,Linda gave us each a sparkler and we ran into the night. I'm sure you know the rest.

Okay to pick up where we left off, when the Mog's attacked Ella & I ran as fast as we could; until we came to a group of kids around our age.

"Come on Stella!"Ella said urging me towards the group.

" Stop! What about our Ce`apan 's? I asked.

" There they are." I yelled and grabbed my Ce`apan by the hand and pulled her towards the ship. By the time we got to the group an Elder, was talking to them in old Loric. He touched each child on the head; murmured something to each and their ankles glowed. When he came to us he said nothing, instead he moved his hands and ushered us onto the ship. That was the day me and Ella were separated.


	2. Chapter 2

the ship was cold and quite but tears broke the silents . We herd from the crew captin say "that we were heading for earth and once, on earth we would spilt up until the moment was right to meet up". they told us that the mogs would come for us and try to kill use one by one. We all were assigned a number and given charms my number was eleven and ella was assigned ten and we would be killed in that order. Me and ella tured our charm neckless into bracelets and ingraved them s+e for Stella and Ella.

"Hay ella you want to play."

"ok lets explore the ship"

we ran thought the halls as fast as our little feet could carry us until we came a cross these bubble looking thing so i climed in.

"Help help Ella do something"

"I dont know what to do"

"Do something anything press bouttons do it now !"

"Ok! Ok! Ok!"

"Emergcy pod descending in t-5 4 3 2 1 "

I knew at that moment we would never see each other agin. Her eyes beagn to water then she ran, i knew it was for help but I also knew it was to late I already had left the ship. Some how I landed back on Lorien.


	3. Chapter 3

As I looked around i saw nothing but ash no sign of life any were. On that day i swore that i would kill every mog in my way thier gonna regrat messing with my kindom . I walked over to were the palace use to be, but all found was two mogs ripping the crows from my mom and dad the king and queen of lorien.

"Oh look we forgot one."

"Mommy daddy."

"Come hear princess ."

"You killed my mom and dad."

"Yes and your next."

"Bring it."

I took a lorien dagger from the ground and charged he shot at me but all of them seemed missed I cut is leg then hitt him with a uppercut then a roundhouse kick to the face I took the dagger Held it up ready to plunge it into his heart then he said "have no mercy".

did you have mercy on my people no!i took the dagger and then he turned into ash just like the planet he distroed. I turned to find the other mogs gun a inch from my face he said to me

"time to die lorien scum."

I thouht to my self how can i get out of this remember training with ella ok ready go kratwheel backhandspring as i seemed to do all this stuff i mange t kick the gun out his hand he trought a punch I block it nearly knock me over but I maged to keep my balace I thourght a couple punce they all hit i ran to get the gun

"got it."

_"boom."_

He disintegrated just like his friend.

I wondered how I would survie.


	4. Chapter 4

Its been two weeks since Ella and the others left thier probably on earth starting a new life. I can some times feel Ellas energy. Before linda died she told us that we could use telepathy and we would devolep amzing powers. I have been trying to reach her .

"Ella help."

I try but I never get an awnser. Two more weeks have past and i am starving the then I remeber the lorien lotus I put in my long blond hair. The lorien lotuts bares fruit I took the flower from my hair it was old wethered and dried out. I held it in my hand the fruit was no good. I began to cry for that was my last chance of hope. The tears began to roll down my cheeks the into my hands the sun rose and began to make my tear water sparkel then the lotus began to sparkle as well then began to grow and live. I soon planted and made it grow even more. A mogdorian ship landed one mog came out I garbed my dagger and the lotus I ran behind him and silt his throat. and ran into the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

As I entered the ship I ran down the hall truned left

"what are you doing here."

"Shut up."

he vansied into dust.

"littel girl what are you doing one this ship."

"I came to kill you."

"what."

he took out his gun shot twice i thew my hands up and the balls of fire stoud thier as if I controlled them I pushed my hands torwd him and the fire bruned him a live the smell of boling flesh smelld intriguing. I found my way to the captin chambers.

"captin take me to earth."

"what dosent keep me from killing you now."

"I dont think you heard me." I slowly started to put the blade to his neck

"no"

"we I kill all of you. You hear me all.

I shoved the blade down his thoart . I almost forgot the crowns I even grew a new small lorien lotus bud.


	6. Chapter 6

What overide overide no. I could feal ella's aura enegrgy get closer. My heart began to beat faster and faster. when I landed mogs surround me I had no were to run I was only six and a killing machine. They cuffed me and draged me to a cell threw me in and then a man walked in

"well, well ,well If it isent one of the lorien princesses, he trew the crows at my feet weres you sister and the others"

"Ill never tell"

"yes you will even if I have to cut every last finger you got. So before I get the answer and kill you whats your legacies"

I had no legacies yet but just to stall I muttered, i "can see the future."

"what do you see the death of your sister and friends."

"no i see bad things."

"for who."

"you."

He went over to his cart and pulled out a two sided blade he came closer the blade now to my throat, I stuttered "do your worst" then I sliped my cuffs and kicked he fell by his cart took another blade and thrusted it, he missed i kicked it out of his hands, took the blade and plunged it right into his heart . I took the crowns and hide them then I was trown back into a cell.

"ella If you can hear me I have been captrued ,I just want you to know that I have the crowns. I will servive ."


	7. Chapter 7

Its been a couple months sicnce they have captuerd me but i belive my bracelet is protecting me. They have tryed evrything they could think of to kill me with but nothing seemed to work. I think that the amazing power linda was taking about was

legacies. when i was back on lorien for thoes weeks i thought those were my legacies but mabye not because i couldent do it kept me in darkness for months with only a beam of light that came from a crake in the wall .I dug a hole in the corner of the walls were the beam of light shined and took some lorien lotus seed from the my secret deparment in my bracelet and planted i was planting the seeds i cut my hand on a rock and it filled up the pitt with the seeds in it. I lost a lot of blood. i i i ... when i woke up i was greated by a mog yelling

"eat!"

so i ate at that moment i dieside even thouhgt i could not see i would tain as hard as i could to get out of here and plan my days had gone bye and all i did was meditate and trian then i remebered the seeds! i ran over to them and nothing was thier. so i put my hands over them and behagn to cry and as the tear fell from my pure gray eyes and into my hands and over my plams and into the dirt the lotus began to grow and bloom and as i looked in aw I relized my hand was held. i knew then my tears could make things heal and or grow.


	8. Chapter 8

A few more days had gone bye before i discovred my next legacie. while i was doing my rutineen of eat, trian, meditae in that order. i went over to my lorien lotuses that i had grown for a quick snack when a mogs had burst in my celli stuseed my pockets they came to test me for an experment .prefet i thouht to myself i took out the frist set of mogs i peered out into the right side of the hall were my cell was a mog was coming from the right. so i ran to the left but it was a dead end and he was right behinde me. i had to think fast so i ran up the wall untill i laned behined him. he cut my rist then tried to stab me i caught his hand snaped is wrist took the blade and cut is head off he vanished . i will give him that i was a littel rusty.i turend a round the next mog was coming my was so i though my hands up hoping what happend on lorien with the fireballs would happen agin but it didnt insted the lorien lotuses grew even more and lunged at him attacing him , amzed i riased my hands to the seling the plant ponded him to the the celing. i went to do it agin but it dint work. so i ran the prison was so big i ran and ran but couldent find my way out so. i climed up to a glass skylight kiked it open and then alrems were signaled i hopped up to my feet amdd started running then i stoped and look down at about a 50 foot fall into a lake no i turned back to look a round for another way but mogs began to flood the roof so i jumped and then water as cold as ice rushed around my body shivring i pulled myself out it took me five days to reach the nearest city i had to survie on catus juice and lorien loutous i whent to the local walmart and bumped into a lady and man who were really nice it looked like they were in thier 30's she was very pretty she had dark bule eyes, curlly long brown hiar and was fairly thin. the man was buff and cut he had short bolnd hiar and had hazle eyes.

"were are your parent"

"died"

"how old are you"

"Ten"

"wiat here"

"ok"

"i could here the two wispering by thier car and then the man walked backover to me."

"do you have any relitives."

"no thier all dead and my sister and i were seporated. "

"do you want a new home."

"yes very much. "

"do you want to come with us."

"yes thankyou so much."

"so do you have a name."

" stella."

"thats pretty"

i rapped my arms around him he picked me up and kissed me on my for head. i never felt so loved.


End file.
